While I'm Alive
by Lady Lynnaya
Summary: A songfic based on It's My Life by Bon Jovi. Basically, a brief desciption about what keeps each of the pilots going and what they do in the end. Or don't do.


A/n-Hello, again from the halls of my family asylum. (Shoves committed maniac into a padded cell) This is a Gundam Wing songfic based on a Bon Jovi song called "It's My Life". My brother (deathscythe predator, also a writer here at fanfiction.net, check his stories out. If you like Gundam Wing, you'll like his stories) asked me to do a Gundam songfic to this song, and this is what I came up with. It's a bit angsty, and the lead ins to the song are obvious, but I tried to make it good. If you don't like it, blame it on him. He made me do it. If you like it, send me a review and I'll pass it on. Now, for the part I must put in for my financial safety, the disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Wing, though I wish I did. I don't own the song, though it's very cool. Don't sue me, I HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE! (Smoothes hair and fixes shirt) Now that that's taken care of, enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Long as I'm Alive  
  
  
  
There was a loud noise below the ship, and the crew was scrambling to get into position. They thought they knew what it had to be, and if they were right, they would likely be dead come dawn. Sadly, they were right. From below the ocean's deceptively calm surface came the object they feared most. A Gundam. It wielded a large energy scythe, which it used to cut the ship's bridge in half. Soon, there was nothing there but a few pieces of floating scrap metal. There were no survivors. The pilot of the Gundam grinned. Duo Maxwell flipped his long braid over his shoulder. "Anyone who sees me has a date with his maker." He stepped back into the sea, and returned to his base. His friend Howard welcomed him and asked how the mission went. "You need to ask? You're talking to the God of Death here! No survivors, no loose ends, mission accomplished." With that, he left the few repairs on his Gundam to Howard and his crew. He climbed onto the roof of the bridge, and looked at the moon. He loved the view of the moon from Earth. He sighed, thinking of all the people he had lost. And drew strength from them. It was how he survived. Duo was never one to lay back and be one of the crowd. He was a loud person. He just had to stand out. It was he way of saying he was still there. And it was a miracle he was still alive. For now, anyway. He was no broken- hearted, faithless drone. He was him. He was aloud, gregarious, insulting, alive person. And he hoped to stay that way.  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
  
You're gonna hear my voice  
  
When I shout it out loud.   
  
Heero opened the cockpit of his Gundam. He looked out at the base, held his arm out, and pressed the button on the detonator held. He watched as flames shot up from the hanger bays, lighting up the night with an orange glare. He smiled to himself, and turned back into the cockpit, whispering, "Mission complete." He returned to his hiding place, the place where he hid his Gundam. He always was just another part of the crowd, that's they way he worked. But there would be a time when he would be the focus of the world. There would be a time someday, a time for him to stand out. But for now, he just lived while he could. He wouldn't live forever. If he was lucky, he would reach eighteen. But for now, it was all for the present.  
  
It's my life, and it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever.  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive.  
  
It's my life.  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive.  
  
It's my life.   
  
Wufei was a lone wolf. He hunted alone, he was very solitary, he was rarely lonely, and he mated for life. "Nataku," he whispered to the stars, thinking of the wife he had known for mere days. She had died in battle. She stood her ground in a losing fight. She had honor, she had spirit, she had her own kind of strength. Wufei mourned her, and wished for her strength, drew it from her spirit. He may not have loved her, but she meant a great deal to him. As he was weak in his eyes, he asked his wife to loan him her strength. That was how he survived, that was how he fought. He fought for the one he lost, the one who stood her ground. And he did it alone.  
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground.  
  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down.  
  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake.  
  
Luck ain't even lucky, got to make your own breaks.  
  
He had no name. He had no past. For all he knew, he had no future. He lived in the present, this boy who had taken the name of a dead man. Trowa Barton had nothing, or very little. He had his Gundam, he had his skill, he had his job, and he had a life. Maybe not a social life, or a love life, but he was alive. That's all he needed to carry out his missions. He didn't talk, not often anyway. He didn't show emotion, why were they important? All he did was live and fight. But he liked it that way. It was simple that way. He liked things simple. Like death.  
  
It's my life, and it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever.  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive.  
  
It's my life.  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive.  
  
It's my life.   
  
Many called Quatre the weakest link of the Gundam pilots. Maybe he was. Maybe he was the weakest of them physically, but mentally he was the best. Duo made them friends, Wufei was the justice, Heero was the strongest, Trowa was the voice of reason, and Quatre was the brain. He may not have had physical strength, but he didn't run away. Quatre didn't run. He didn't back down, he stood tall even when everything was weighing on him. He didn't collapse under it. He grew stronger from it.  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out.  
  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down.   
  
They were all young. None of them would be allowed to drink in America. Hell, they wouldn't even be old enough for driver's licenses. Yet they lived life on the edge. They lived a life that endangered their lives every second of every day. It was rare for them to be safe. Through it all, they handled it. It was the life they chose, the path they wanted to take. So they dealt with what their lives demanded of them. And they didn't complain, they just did it. That was what they did. And they did well. So maybe, they would live to see their next birthday. Whenever that was.  
  
It's my life, and it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever.  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive.  
  
It's my life.  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive.  
  
It's my life.   
  
They made friends, they gained allies, they defeated their enemies. For what? They were alive, but after fighting for so long, what were they supposed to do now? They had come to know nothing else. For some of them, there had never been anything else. So what now? They had no choice but to find something else. Maybe they would, maybe they wouldn't, maybe they would just disappear into thin air just as they had appeared. Maybe they would just stop fighting and let the end come. Maybe they would come to know peace as they had come to know war. It could happen. Would they let it?  
  
It's my life, and it's now or never  
  
I ain't gonna live forever.  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive.  
  
It's my life.  
  
My heart is like an open highway  
  
Like Frankie said I did it my way  
  
I just wanna live while I'm alive.  
  
It's my life.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/n- Okay, it's over now. Send reviews, please. My brother wants to know how many people think he was right that this song fits the Gundam pilots. Compliments are good pillows, flames are nice blankets, both are comfy, but flames are more fun to forward to my brother. ^_^ 


End file.
